


Mistake

by AlexisDawn



Category: Reba (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisDawn/pseuds/AlexisDawn
Summary: What if Brock and Reba's talk went differently in the episode "Core Focus"?
Relationships: Brock Hart/Reba Hart
Kudos: 3





	1. Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.  
> Notes: The beginning starts with what happened in the episode and then turns into my own take on it. Spoilers for the episode “Core Focus”.

“It’s him being unhappy, the therapy; the pills. It’s like he thinks everything with me was a mistake.” Barbra Jean says from behind her kitchen counter, looking at Reba with some tears in her eyes.  
  
“Barbra Jean it will be fine. He just needs time to figure things out.” Reba says walking away from the door to behind the counter to stand in front of her.  
  
“You know, I don’t know Reba, I’d like to believe you but I don’t know if I should. Why can’t god just give me a sign?” She says with little hope in her voice.  
  
“Barbra Jean, I’m back.” Brock says loudly, from the next room, just getting into the house.  
  
“See, there’s your sign. He has come home to the one he loves.” Reba says looking at Barbra Jean.  
  
Brock walks into the room with one hand on his hip the other on the counter. “Hey Barbra Jean, I think we should talk.” Brock says with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
Reba grabs Barbra Jean’s arm in comfort for a few seconds then drops her arm and starts walking towards the door.  
  
“Yeah I think so too.” She says going over to Brock and putting her hand on his arm.  
  
“But could you give me a minute with Reba first.” He asks, looking towards the door where Reba already had it opened and was about to walk out. Upon hearing this, Reba turned around quickly to face them, a shocked expression showing on her face.  
  
Just as Reba turned to look at them, Barbra Jean looked away with a hurt expression showing. Taking her hand off him she slowly turned around with anger and sadness in her eyes.  
  
“You want me to leave? Okay, I’ll leave, but make it a good minute Brock. Make sure at the end of that minute you figured out whatever it is you need to figure out because I can’t keep living like this.” She spits out, the hurt showing in both her voice and her eyes. She walks out of the room quickly, shaking her head as she goes.  
  
“Brock go after her. She thinks that you think you made a mistake by leaving me and marrying her and everything. Go tell her she was wrong.” Reba says as she walks away from the door, following Brock to behind the kitchen counter.  
  
“I don’t think I can do that.” Brock says looking down and away from Reba.  
  
“And, why the heck not?” Reba asks baffled that he hasn’t chased after his wife.  
  
“Because…” He says, turning to look at her. “I do think I made a mistake.” Brock says looking into Reba’s eyes that are now wide open from shock.

  
“What?” Reba said shocked as she stared at him. She couldn’t believe he said that.  
  
“I said, I do think I made a mistake.” Brock repeated, looking away from her eyes but glancing up to see her expression.  
  
“What the hell do you mean you think you made a mistake?” Reba asked with a mix of emotions in her voice. She looked around the room quickly before looking back at Brock who was now staring at her.  
  
“I should have never left you, Reba. I have been thinking about it for a long time and I just really miss you.” Brock said, hope and sadness in his voice.  
  
“Well I can’t miss you, with you barging into my house all the time.” Reba said sarcastically.  
  
“Reba, I’m serious. I really miss what we had. I was a fool to let you go. I regret not fighting for us. You’re the only one who really gets me and knows who I am.” Brock said to Reba with a serious tone.  
  
“Well I agree that you’re a fool.” Reba quipped, trying to loosen some of the tension.  
  
Brock gave her a quick but stern glare, took a step back to lean against the counter. “Look, I know I got together with B.J but she isn’t the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are that person. You have always been that person. You are the only one I want to share everything with. I really just want to be with you Reba.” Brock said, looked up at Reba seeing her eyes glossy with unshed tears.  
  
“You said you’re so sick of hurting everyone, what the hell do you think this is going to do to everyone around us? What about our kids? Why should they have to deal with another divorce?”  
  
“Trust me, hurting them is the last thing I want to do. I know this is going to work out and we will all be happier for it. Barbra Jean will find someone who really does love her and we will be together like we should be.” Brock said, moving away from the counter, walking in front of Reba, blocking her into the corner of the counter, just in case she tried to run.  
  
“Do you even have feelings for me Brock? What’s to stop you from pulling this stunt again?” Reba questioned him, looking into his eyes.  
  
She knows that she never got over him, no matter how hard she tried. She always tried doing right by her family, but it hurt seeing him with someone else. She knows it would kill her if he hurt her again.  
  
Realizing how close they were standing, she walked backwards as far as she could till her back hit the counter.  
  
“Reba, I paid for my mistake, believe me, I have. I don’t regret Henry, but I do regret all the pain I have caused everyone. What I do know is that deep down, I never stopped loving you.” Brock replied, fearful that he wouldn’t be able to fix this mess he created.  
  
“You hurt me Brock. You did me wrong. Dead wrong. No matter how either of us feel, we have to think about the family. Our family. Figure out things with Barbra Jean first, then talk to me. I won’t be the other woman, to the other woman.” Reba replies, closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath in, praying this all works out.  
  
“I promise you Reba it won’t be like before.” Brock exclaims, sighing happily, knowing everything will work out. Quickly grabbing her arms, he pulls her into him, putting his arms around her in a hug.  
  
“You can’t promise me that Brock, but you know what, I really do it works out in the end.” Reba told him, gazing into his eyes.


	2. Pondering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or the show.
> 
> Thank you everyone that reviewed and added me to their alerts! I really appreciate the support and hope you like this chapter!

Realizing that they were hugging in the middle of his kitchen and that Barbara Jean could walk in at any minute, she released him from the hug, putting her arms down at her side as he did the same.

“You need to talk to her Brock. No matter what happens, she is owed the truth from you. We may not get along all the time, but she deserves that much.” Reba said, sighing as she glanced over his shoulder at the staircase as if Barbara Jean would magically appear.

Knowing she was right, Brock took a step back, putting some space between them.Glancing at him she smiles and walks past him towards the door to leave.“Reba…”Hearing his voice, she turned towards him, away from the now-opened door.“Thanks.” He said, with a small smile on his face as he watched her smile back at him and then walk out the door.

**Later**

After entering her house, Reba walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She then proceeded to go upstairs to her bedroom to reflect on everything that was said earlier.

On her loneliest nights, she would think back on how everything came to be. Wondering if there was something she could have done differently to prevent everything that happened. It killed her having them over all the time, having to play the nice person. Watching the only man she ever loved, day in and day out, with his new wife, his new family.

They were so happy. Three gorgeous kids, a beautiful house, he had his prospering dental office. The wildfires. Anytime they so much as touched hands, he set her body ablaze with this sensation that only he could give her.

Sure there were some arguments, but what family doesn’t argue at some point. Over twenty years together. How did it go so wrong?

Brock came home one day and just wasn’t happy. He needed more. He didn’t feel needed. They had fought more than usual. They fought about everything. She was frustrated and sick of him going golfing or working overtime at the office when he should have been home. The wildfires dulled, to a mere flicker of once was.

He used to come home during lunch just to check in and have more time with us. Then, he started working through lunch. There would have “emergencies” over the weekend. He would come home later and later; Then one day he stopped coming home.

She still remembers the day she found out about him and Barbara Jean. It was the same day they found out they were going to be grandparents. Something they should have rejoiced in together.

It was also the day she found out he was going to have another kid, but not with her.

She couldn’t believe Brock would go and break their vows like that. They were sacred to her.

She found out in front of their kids, along with their court-appointed therapist. A stranger.Stranger. Like who Barbara Jean practically was. Just the quirky, perky woman she hired to help her husband while she took care of their kids.

It was all a huge surprise to both her and the rest of their family. Even though Brock and her divorced, their family still managed to maintain their closeness.

Hearing his admission earlier was a shock to her. He said he should have been honest when they tried to save their marriage in therapy. Remembering all the times she sat there in that room, just her and the therapist. Brock either not showing up or joking around and avoiding the issues, attempting to pretend things were fine when they weren’t.

She wishes he was honest and took it more seriously like he seems to now. Maybe it would have saved their marriage. But then again, maybe in some sick, twisted way they needed to go through this to appreciate what they had.

There’s still a chance that nothing would happen, something she needed to keep reminding herself. That Brock would talk to Barbara Jean and everything would be fine with them.  
No matter what, she knew her kids needed to be okay either way. They were her priority and always will be.

She never got over him, no matter how hard she tried. She would put on a fake smile and pretend she was happy for him. Show the kids how she moved on and how she wanted the best for their father and his new family. Sure, she would never wish them bad, but she couldn’t tell anyone that she was still in love with Brock. Despite everything, no matter how hard she tried, it was just impossible to get over him.

There’s a part of her that thinks it would be better off if Brock stays with Barbara Jean. However there’s another part of her that hopes to be with him again.

This is why she is leaving it to Brock. If he truly wants to be with her, he will do what needs to be done. If he’s meant to be with Barbara Jean, then so be it.She can’t risk getting her heart broken again. She’s not sure she would survive this time.


End file.
